<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lone Star Studios by Araloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477013">Lone Star Studios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth'>Araloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dial 9-1-1 for Porn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental overdose, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mateo Chavez, Coming In Pants, Dildos, Drug Use, F/M, Fantasizing, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Star Owen Strand, Porn Star TK Strand, Sexual Fantasy, Top TK Stand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When retiring porn actor Owen Stand is faced with an opportunity to help his son and make the industry more inclusive and diverse at the same time he can't help but snap up the chance. Lone Star Studios is born. </p><p>A Lone Star continuation of my 118 Entertainment Porn AU. This story takes place about one year after the events of 118 Entertainment, but you don't necessarily need to read that in order to understand and hopefully enjoy this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand, Mateo Chavez/TK Strand, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dial 9-1-1 for Porn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Congratulations Owen!”</p><p>            “Thank you, Candice.” Owen smiled as another group of well-wishers walked past his table. One of the servers set a glass of scotch down in front of Owen and he raised it up in thanks.</p><p>            “So how does it really feel?”</p><p>            Owen turned around to find his son TK sliding into the empty seat next to him. Owen smiled. “Honestly?”</p><p>            “Yeah.” TK grinned. “Gotta say I never thought you’d retire.”</p><p>            Owen snorted. “Well, I figure it’s better to step off the set gracefully before they shove me off. The camera doesn’t love you forever- not even me. Last thing I want to be remembered as is old, or balding…”</p><p>            “Please.” TK rolled his eyes. “Your hair is great.” TK took a sip of his mineral water and smirked. “And while I absolutely make it a policy to <em>not</em> watch any of your scenes, from what I hear stamina was still not a problem.”</p><p>            “Well, I very much appreciate that policy." Owen sighed. "But you understand my point right? There aren’t very many old porn stars.”</p><p>            “You’re not old Dad.”</p><p>            "Eh, I'm old enough," Owen said. "Besides, I've got more than enough money in the bank to set me up for whatever I decide to do next…" Owen trailed off. "I mean come on, it’s not like you’re planning on doing this forever either are you?”</p><p>            TK shrugged. “I don’t know… I enjoy it.” TK fiddled with the buttons on the end of his suit.</p><p>            Owen narrowed his eyes. “Okay spill. What’s going on?”</p><p>            TK blinked at him. “Who says there anything going on?”</p><p>            “That.” Owen pointed to TK’s fidgeting. “It’s the same thing you always used to do when you were a kid and you had something you wanted to tell me…”</p><p>            "Fine." TK shook his head and smiled. His face lit up. "I'm going to ask Alex to marry me after your party."</p><p>            Owen bit his tongue to stop from saying the first thing that came to mind, namely that most supportive partners would be <em>at</em> this kind of party. TK insisted Alex knew everything about his job and didn’t have a problem with it, but Owen couldn’t have helped but notice over the almost two years they’d been together that Alex avoided any industry events TK might go to like the plague. Owen’s retirement party tonight was in a nice upscale ballroom the studio had rented out, and the dress code had been black tie. Nobody outside of the event would have ever guessed what they were celebrating, and everyone who was inside knew and didn’t care. Owen understood from experience it wasn’t always the easiest maintaining a healthy relationship in their line of work…</p><p>            “Dad…” TK groaned. Owen had waited too long to say something. “I really don’t want a lecture again okay? Can’t you just be happy for me?”</p><p>            “Yeah.” Owen sighed. “I’m just saying I think most people would try living together and working through some things first…” Owen trailed off when he saw TK’s face. It wasn’t like Owen wanted TK’s relationship to not work out. Owen only ever wanted TK happy, he just wasn’t sure this was the way it would happen. Owen forced himself to smile. “You love him?”</p><p>            "I do." TK smiled back. "I'm telling you, dad, he's the one."</p><p>            "Okay then." Owen forced himself to smile.</p><p>            “Okay?” TK frowned.</p><p>            "I say go for it then," Owen answered. "Look we both know I've been divorced twice, I'm not exactly the guy to question anybody else's romantic decisions. I say trust your instincts. If you think Alex is the one then go for it.”</p><p>            TK squeezed Owen into a tight hug. "Thanks, dad!"</p><p>            “Of course.” TK hugged him one more time, then Owen watched as he drifted off to talk with some of his costars.</p><p>            “Hope I’m not interrupting…”</p><p>            Owen turned around and smiled. “Bobby Nash.” He waved the man over to the table. “How long has it been now? Five years?”</p><p>            “Eight.” Bobby smiled. He nodded over at TK. “Is that your boy?”</p><p>            “TK. Yeah.” Owen smiled proudly.</p><p>            “Continuing on in the family business huh?” Bobby chuckled. “He looks just like you.”</p><p>            “Thanks. Really I think he looks more like his mom.” Owen laughed. “And let me tell you, she was <em>not </em>happy when he signed up with Sunset Studios.” Owen shook his head. “I think she’d still been hoping he’d come to his senses and join her firm.”</p><p>            “How is Billy Tyson these days?” Bobby asked. “I know we’re competitors, but I’ve heard things have been… challenging over there a little this year.”</p><p>            “Oh, you know how it is,” Owen said. “Everybody is always restructuring. Billy’s righting the ship.” Owen smiled. “Although between you and me, calling us competition when you’ve got the two most sought-after men in the industry in your stable is pretty generous.”</p><p>            "Hey, well Billy may be losing you now, but he's got TK," Bobby said amicably. "I've been hearing good buzz about him."</p><p>            “Well, I’m happy to hear that.”</p><p>            Bobby smiled. “Owen Strand retiring. I have to say I never thought I’d see the day. Honestly, Athena and I had you pegged to take over instead of Billy.”</p><p>            Owen leaned in a little closer. “They offered it, but honestly I just don’t see myself in that kind of a position.” He smiled. “Where is Athena by the way? I don’t think I’ve seen your lovely wife yet tonight.”</p><p>            “Sorry,” Bobby laughed. “May had a school event tonight. Just me.”</p><p>            “I guess I’ll just have to make do.” Owen clapped Bobby on the back and raised his glass. “To old times then huh?”</p><p>            Bobby clicked Owen’s glass with his beer bottle. “To old times.”</p><p>***</p><p>            Owen checked his phone first thing in the morning when he woke up. There were no new messages from TK, but the two of them were supposed to get together for lunch later, so maybe TK was just planning on telling Owen how his proposal had gone then. Owen got dressed and set about making himself breakfast when he got a call on his cell phone. Owen frowned. He wasn’t expecting any calls today, but he recognized his agent’s number. Maybe there were some final details in Owen's retirement package she had to go over.</p><p>            “Hello?”</p><p>            “Hi Owen, I’m sorry for calling you without any notice.”</p><p>            “Well, that’s fine. What’s up? Did I forget to sign something?”</p><p>            “Hmm? No, your exit paperwork from Sunset Studios is all in order. I actually just emailed you a link to a Zoom meeting Owen, is there any chance you’d be able to join?”</p><p>            “Uh sure. I guess.” Owen lumbered over to his computer and typed in his password. He found the email his agent had sent and followed the link. When the meeting finally loaded Owen was met by two faces, his agent on one side of the screen and an older man in a suit that he didn’t recognize.</p><p>            “Owen, this is Alden Radford, he’s a wealthy donor to some of the companies you’ve worked for.”</p><p>            “I’m a fan of your work Mr. Strand.” Radford smiled, there was just the faintest hint of a Texas drawl in his voice. "Not in a personal sense mind you, but I've heard good things. You were the one who advocated to make sure all the performers at Sunset were paid the same regardless of gender right?"</p><p>            “Yeah.” Owen frowned. “Yeah, I helped play a part in that.”</p><p>            Radford nodded. “And you advocated strongly for the hiring of Paul Strickland?”</p><p>            “I did.” Owen nodded. “Frankly I still say the studio should have hired him, but I was overruled.” Owen glanced between his agent and Radford. “If you don’t mind my asking, just what exactly is this meeting about?”</p><p>            “Owen-can I call you Owen?” Radford asked. Owen nodded. “I’m looking to start something and I think you may be just the man to help me do it.”</p><p>            Owen blinked. “Okay, just what exactly are we talking about here?”</p><p>            “Owen, Mr. Radford is looking to open his own adult entertainment studio. Based around the notion of inclusivity and diversity.” His agent explained.</p><p>            "Well, I can't say I'm not flattered, Mr. Radford, but that's really not the sort of thing I see myself doing," Owen said calmly. "Besides, if you're going to try and build a brand around diversity, shouldn't you hire someone to run it who's, you know, diverse?"</p><p>            Owen’s agent smiled. “That’s what I told him you’d say.”</p><p>            Radford laughed. “I think you know as well as I do Owen that if something like this were going to get off the ground it would need some big names attached to it. And you have that kind of name recognition.” Radford sighed. “I knew this was a long shot, but I had to ask. Just do me a favor and think it over alright? You let me know if you change your mind.”</p><p>            Owen nodded. “To be honest I don’t see that happening sir, but I appreciate the offer. If anything changes, I’ll let you know.”</p><p>            As soon as Owen finished logging off of his computer his phone rang again. Owen shook his head when he saw who was calling. “Gwyneth, and to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”</p><p>            "Cut the crap, Owen." There was something in his ex-wife's voice that gave Owen pause. “Have you spoken to TK yet today?”</p><p>            Owen frowned and double-checked that he hadn't missed any messages while he was on with his agent. "No, but I was supposed to meet him for lunch. Why?"</p><p>            “We were going to go out to breakfast together, but he never showed.”</p><p>            Owen’s stomach dropped. “You tried calling him?”</p><p>            “His phone just rang until it went to voicemail. Owen…I’m on my way over there now but I’m worried.”</p><p>            “I know.” Owen scrambled to find his keys. “I’m closer, I’ll meet you there. Did you call-“</p><p>            “No.” Gwen cut him off quickly. “The last thing we need would be a false alarm.”</p><p>            “Yeah…”</p><p>            “You call me back the second you get there okay?”</p><p>            “I got it.” Owen hopped into his car and barreled out of his driveway. He took one of the fancier sports cars he’d acquired over the years, for once thankful for all of the extra speed it could provide. TK lived in an apartment about five minutes from Owen’s house under normal circumstances, but with LA traffic that could change dramatically depending on the time of day. Luckily things were still early enough that the roads were mostly congestion free. As he drove Owen tried dialing TK’s cell. After several rings, TK's jovial voice answered him.</p><p>            <em>“Hey you’ve reached TK, you know what to do-“</em></p><p>“TK pick up your phone!” Owen growled. “Call me back as soon as you get this!” Owen hung up and tried again, but just wound up with TK’s voicemail a second time. Owen drove his car into the first parking spot he saw by TK's building and raced up the stairs. TK was on the third floor, but Owen didn't know if he had the time to wait for an elevator. When he got to the landing of TK's apartment Owen pounded on the door.</p><p>            “TK? TK!” No response. “Alright, I’m coming in!” Owen fumbled with his key ring for the spare to TK’s apartment. Gwen and Owen had both insisted on having one after the last time… Owen burst through the door as soon it unlocked. There was no immediate sign of TK. Maybe- then Owen spotted him on the floor. Owen rushed over, already fumbling for his phone. “Siri call 9-1-1!”</p><p>***</p><p>            Owen remembered how to breathe again when TK blinked open his eyes, coughing and retching up whatever he’d taken.</p><p>            “Dad?” TK stammered.</p><p>            “Hey.” Owen ran his fingers through TK’s hair. “You’re going to be okay. You’re gonna be okay…”</p><p>            “What happened?” TK looked over and saw some of the tools the paramedics had been using. “Oh god-“</p><p>            "You're okay," Owen said again softly. "We got you back."</p><p>            TK swallowed hard. “People are gonna know. My job-“</p><p>            Owen snorted. "Your mother is currently out in the hall threatening to sue the paramedics six different ways I think if any of them ever violate your privacy. I wouldn't bet on any of them wanting to go up against Gwen Morgan would you?”</p><p>            TK started to sit up, and Owen helped him put his back against the couch.</p><p>            “TK…” Owen asked quietly. “What happened? Was this your first relapse?”</p><p>            TK sniffed and nodded. “It was Alex…”</p><p>            Owen’s face darkened. “What about Alex?”</p><p>            “He’s in love with somebody else.” TK swallowed hard. “I took him out to this nice restaurant to ask him…” TK trailed off. “He said he’s been sleeping with his yoga instructor. Then he said it was my fault because I'd been sleeping around too. He pulled up one of my videos right there at the table…full volume… he said that wasn’t the kind of guy he could ever marry.”</p><p>            Owen was furious. No scratch that, he was <em>murderous</em>. He was going to track down the punk who thought he was too good for TK, the guy who <em>humiliated</em> Owen’s son like that… He was going to kill him and Gwen would make sure no jury in the land convicted him if it went to court. Assuming of course she didn’t try to kill Alex first when Owen told her what happened. Owen swallowed hard. He could get revenge later, for now, he needed to focus on his son…</p><p>            “Where’d you get the pills?”</p><p>            “C’mon on Dad, there’s an opioid epidemic…”</p><p>            "TK," Owen said sternly. "Tell me."</p><p>            “F-from work okay?” TK mumbled. “They’ve got stashes of stuff…”</p><p>            Owen stood up so fast he felt a little lightheaded. “I’m getting you out of that company.”</p><p>            “Dad come on.” TK sighed. “I’ve got two years left on my contract, I just got named one of the top performers of the year, they’re not just gonna let me go…”</p><p>            “I’m talking to Billy.” Owen pointed down at TK. “You stay here with your mom you got me?”</p><p>            TK hung his head and nodded mutely.</p><p>            “TK,” Owen waited for TK to look back up at him. “Were those all the pills you had?”</p><p>            “There’s a bottle on my dresser…”</p><p>            Owen took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and went to go grab the pills. He ruffled TK’s hair gently when he walked past him. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix this.”</p><p>            Owen caught Gwen’s eye on his way out. Sure enough, she was staring down the paramedics as they finished packing up. Owen waved her over. "I'm gonna go take care of this.” Owen showed her the bottle TK had directed him to that still had at least six pills rattling around inside of it. Keep an eye on him?”</p><p>            Gwen nodded.</p><p>            Owen drove to Sunset Studios in silence. Normally he’d have put on a book on tape, or one of his podcasts, but he just wasn’t in the mood. Owen looked down at the label on TK’s pill bottle again, a cold fury rising in his chest. The guard at the gate recognized Owen and let him through without any question. Owen’s parking spot hadn’t been reassigned yet, so he pulled in and claimed it for one final time. Owen marched inside. Reception gave her a few funny looks, but Owen had been a staple of the company for so long that no one stopped to ask him where he was going. Owen headed right to the executive elevators. Margaret was waiting for him outside of Billy's office when Owen got off the elevator.</p><p>            “Owen.” Margaret gave him a fake smile.  “I don’t know what this is about, but Billy isn’t in-“</p><p>            “I think he is Margaret.” Owen had already spotted Billy’s car in the parking lot.</p><p>            Margaret moved to block his path to Billy’s office. “Owen I can’t let you just-“</p><p>            “It’s fine Margaret.” Billy opened his door and poked his head out. “Owen and I are old friends aren’t we?”</p><p>            "Yeah," Owen said stormily. "<em>Old</em> friends.”</p><p>            Billy sighed. “Well come on in…”</p><p>            Owen stepped inside of Billy’s office and shut the door. Billy raised his eyebrows.</p><p>            "Owen I don't know what this is about, but if there's a problem with your retirement package-“</p><p>            Owen slammed the pill bottle down on Billy’s desk. “I just got those from TK.”</p><p>            “Ah…” Billy eyed the bottle. “Well, I'm sorry to hear that Owen. TK is a good kid-“</p><p>            “Don’t give me that crap.” Owen snapped. “Miles Matheson.” Owen pointed down at the bottle. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize your old character?”</p><p>            Billy winced. “Come on now, Owen, you can’t possibly think I gave those to TK. Anybody here could have used that name-“</p><p>            “That film never got realized.” Owen shook his head. “Only people here who would know that character are you and me.”</p><p>            Billy was silent for a minute before he finally spread his hands wide. "What do you want me to say, Owen? Are you really going to stand there and try to tell me <em>you</em> never took anything in all those years you were performing? Nothing? I’m providing a service to our performers.”</p><p>            “I want TK’s contract here ended. You’re gonna buy him out.” Owen demanded. “And I want you to stay the hell away from my son.”</p><p>            Billy laughed. “And why in the world would I let one of my best stars go?”</p><p>            “Oh, he's leaving one way or another," Owen said bitterly. "I'm not letting him stay in an unsafe environment. You're paying him to not go public with whatever racquet you're running here. Because I've got to imagine if you're giving out opioids TK's not the only one. And who knows what other kinds of substances might turn up if the police started investigating."</p><p>            “Really?” Billy smiled. “Because I think if that happened TK would never work again.”</p><p>            “What the hell are you talking about?” Owen asked. “TK doesn’t have a noncompete clause in his contract.”</p><p>            “Course not. Gwen raised him too smart for that.” Billy smirked. “But how many other studios do you imagine are going to hire a drug addict? Especially one that’s already relapsed once? That is how you found the pills right?” Billy asked. “I can’t imagine you’d be here if TK hadn’t used them.”</p><p>            Owen glared daggers down at Billy. “You’re a real son of a bitch you know that?”</p><p>            “Sticks and stones, Owen.” Billy grinned. “So let me tell you what <em>I</em> think is going to happen here. We’ll cancel TK’s contract, I don’t want an unreliable addict on my payroll who goes running to daddy any more than anyone else will, but he’s not getting any of his bonuses. And if you breathe a word about this to anyone, all of TK’s dirty laundry gets aired out in the public.” Billy snorted. “Tell TK good luck getting hired without having to explain being let go from Sunset.”</p><p>            “You know for the record Billy?” Owen ground out. “I always thought you were an ass.”</p><p>            “Well, I always knew you were a self-righteous bastard, so I guess that makes us even. Now get the hell out of my office.”</p><p>            “Oh, we’re not done here Billy-” Owen yelled.</p><p>            Billy glanced down at a monitor on his desk and smiled. “Actually, I think we are.”</p><p>            A knock came from the door behind Owen, and then Margaret led a man in a police uniform in through the door. Only the supposed police officer was taller than Owen and bulging out his uniform.</p><p>            “Really, Billy?” Owen laughed. “What did you get the new guy to throw on a costume from storage?”</p><p>            “Oh, he's real Owen." Billy grinned.</p><p>            "Um, Mr. Strand…" The would-be office coughed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises…"</p><p>            “Right.” Owen rolled his eyes. “A police officer who just happens to be in the building, and somehow knows my name.”</p><p>            "I have a friend with the city who heard your call and warned me you might be coming over," Billy said gleefully. "Officer Reyes here was waiting on site before you even showed up. As for how he knows your name, well, I suspect you'd have to ask him that…"</p><p>            Owen turned around to see the police officer flushing awkwardly. “Oh damn.” Owen cleared his throat.</p><p>            The officer tried again. “Could you-“</p><p>            "Yeah, I'm coming," Owen said. He spared Billy one last look over his shoulder on his way out. "I'm not spending any more time with this snake than I have to."</p><p>            Billy scoffed. “Pleasure doing business with you Owen. Give TK my best!”</p><p>            It took a supreme effort on Owen’s part not to turn around and punch Billy in the jaw. Officer Reyes led Owen to the elevator and rode it back down to the ground floor with him in silence. Owen gave the nervous officer another once as they rode.</p><p>            “So you’re really just a police officer…”</p><p>            “Yes sir.”</p><p>            “Sir.” Owen laughed. "Been a while since anybody called me that. I'm just saying Officer," Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out an old receipt. He scrawled his number onto the back of it. "It seems you’ve seen some of my work. And I’ve got to say from experience, you could be big. You ever decide you want to earn a little extra money you give me a call.”</p><p>            Officer Reyes looked pretty taken aback, but he still took the receipt from Owen on reflex. Owen shook his head. When the elevator doors opened, he decided to spare the poor Officer any further embarrassment.</p><p>            "I can find my way from here." Owen smiled. "I'll head straight to my car. Promise."</p><p>            “Uh-yeah, yeah okay.” Office Reyes fumbled. “It-uh, it was nice meeting you?”</p><p>            Owen nodded. The elevator doors closed again and true to his word, Owen headed right out for his car, ignoring the knowing looks he got again in the building's lobby. As soon as he got to his car Owen pulled out his phone. He hadn’t expected to ever call the number, but he was suddenly glad he’d saved it.</p><p>            “Mr. Radford? Owen Strand. I’m in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “This is it?” TK asked skeptically.</p><p>            Owen his car into one of the spaces nearest the door. The address Alden Radford had given him looked like some kind of fancy new office building. It was maybe three or four floors, it was hard to from the outside, and had lots of windows and a large atrium on the ground level. Owen frowned, at first glance, this wasn't exactly the kind of place he would have expected to find a new start-up studio either. He double-checked his phone.</p><p>            “This is the address he gave me.”</p><p>            TK hopped out of the passenger seat. “What do you really know about this guy anyway? I mean who just decides to start up their own porn studio?”</p><p>            "Well, judging by the industry more people than you would expect." Owen smiled. "Look, I know this is all a little strange. But my agent looked into him and said he's solid." Owen clapped TK on the shoulder. "Besides, this is just the kind of fresh start we need."</p><p>            TK cringed but didn't say anything. Owen took that as a small victory at least. For days TK had been feeling guilty about what happened with at Sunset Studios. TK had tried to claim he’d be fine, and that he didn’t need his dad to go to all this trouble for him, but Owen knew that at least part of the hate-filled garbage Billy had been spouting was true- no studio Owen could think of would take TK on if Billy made his history of a drug problem public. So Owen would make sure TK had a safe place to keep doing the job he loved, even if it did mean his retirement was going to look a little different.   </p><p>            “So, who are meeting here anyway?” TK finally asked.</p><p>            “He didn’t say.” Owen strolled up to the building’s main doors and headed inside. TK frowned and followed along behind him.</p><p>            “You didn’t want to ask him?”</p><p>            Owen shrugged. "Well, Mr. Radford said there'd be somebody here to help us start building this brand up.</p><p>            “Yeah, but what exactly does that mean?” TK shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly. The whole lobby was empty.</p><p>            Owen tried the button for the elevator, but it didn’t seem to be working. He headed for the stairwell instead. “Hello?” Owen called out, his voice echoing around in the empty space.</p><p>            “You’re early.” The door one floor up opened and a tall dark-haired woman stepped into the stairwell. She was already tall, and the large heels she was wearing only increased the effect.</p><p>            Owen shrugged and smiled amicably. “I like to make sure I’m always on time.”</p><p>            “Well if you had been on time I would have been downstairs ready to greet you and you wouldn’t need to be wandering around shouting and interrupting my meeting.”</p><p>            “Uh-huh…” Owen frowned. “Sorry, I think we could off on the wrong foot there. I’m Owen Strand.” He held his hand out for her to shake.</p><p>            “I know who you are.” She took his hand and shook it once. “I’m Tommy Vega.” She looked behind Owen and smiled. “And you must be TK.”</p><p>            TK waved. “Hi.”</p><p>            “Pleasure to meet you both.” Tommy motioned back to the door she’d just come in from. “Follow me up. I just need to finish up paperwork with another new hire and then we can sit down and talk about our direction going forward.”</p><p>            “Our?” Owen frowned. “And what new hire? I thought I was going to be in charge of running this operation.”</p><p>            “The studio side of things, yes.” Tommy headed back up the stairs. “I’m in charge of the business end of things. And your new hire was personally recruited by Mr. Radford same as you.”</p><p>            “Great.” Owen grimaced. “Well, I guess I'll follow you and meet my second official employee.”</p><p>            Tommy led Owen and TK into a small conference room panel in dark wood. Contracts were spread out on the table, and one seat on the opposite end of the room was occupied.</p><p>            “No way.” TK grinned. “Your Judd right? Judd Ryder?”</p><p>            “You a fan or something?”</p><p>            "Eh, I've seen a few of your films," TK smirked. “Some of your technique could use a little work.”</p><p>            “Oh is that right?” Judd shook his head and grinned. “Well tell you what Strand Jr., top performer of the year? When you’ve got six more of those awards we can talk about my technique.”</p><p>            “Do you two know each other?” Owen asked.</p><p>            “Only by reputation.” TK nodded to Judd. “Sunset worked with his once or twice last year.”</p><p>            "And you're here," Owen said skeptically.</p><p>            “Oh right,” Judd chuckled. “Radford and my pops were pals back in the day so he reached out to me.”</p><p>            “Plus Mr. Radford thought having at least one actual Texan in a studio being called Lone Star wasn’t a bad idea.” Tommy sat down at the table. “Everything look good Judd?”</p><p>            “Yes ma’am.” Judd slid the documents he’d signed over to Tommy. “All very generous.” Judd looked over at TK. “So, what about you short stuff? How’d your pops sweet talk ol’Billy into letting you go?”</p><p>            “Ah…” TK winced. “Well-“</p><p>            “We’re old friends.” Owen smiled and sat down across from Tommy. “He understood when I asked him about letting TK come work for me.”</p><p>            Judd whistled. “So he just wrote off all the money tied up in TK’s contract just like that?”</p><p>            “Just like that.” Owen cleared his throat. “You were saying something about direction before Ms. Vega?”</p><p>            “Ms. Vega?” Judd laughed. “Whew. You don’t got to be so formal we’re all friends here.”</p><p>            Tommy smiled. “Judd’s right. You’re more than welcome to call me Tommy.”</p><p>            “Then please, call me Owen.” Owen pulled the chair next to him out and motioned for TK to sit down. TK did, still looking a little uncomfortable. “So what exactly is the plan here then?”</p><p>            “Well, like Mr. Radford said he wants to build a studio that breaks down barriers, one that can focus on diversity as well as entertainment," Tommy explained.</p><p>             Owen nodded. “But I’m free to hire anyone I want?”</p><p>            “So long as it’s within budget.” Tommy slid a file folder across the table to Owen. “After pulling out salaries for the four of us, and all the building expenses we have that’s we have left in the account Mr. Radford set up. Right now half of that is earmarked for your operational budget.”</p><p>            "Half?" Owen looked down at just the number of zeros on the balance sheets and gaped. Radford could buy a whole existing studio with that kind of money. “Yeah, I think we can work with that…"</p><p>            Tommy smiled knowingly.  “Excellent. Well then-“ She reached for another folder. "Word is already getting out, and we've been getting some resumes in. I did a preliminary look-through and flagged anyone I thought had potential based on Mr. Radford's expressed mission. Most of them have submitted video resumes too you'll have to judge for yourself."</p><p>            Owen patted the folder. “I’m sure these are great, but you should know I’m going to conduct my own search too.”</p><p>            “Of course, Owen," Tommy said easily. "I wouldn't expect anything less."</p><p>***</p><p>            TK sat in the unfurnished space that was apparently going to become his dad’s office and sighed, wondering how he’d gotten roped into this. Tommy had brought up a lap for the office until the desktop Radford had ordered arrived, and TK’s dad had promptly handed it to TK for him to start reviewing the resumes Tommy had collected and the scenes they had submitted.</p><p>            “Anything interesting?” Owen asked. The office had a chair, but no desk yet, so he was sitting behind a pile of boxes and using them to spread out the files on.</p><p>            “No?” TK shrugged. “These are all fine, I guess. I don’t know.”</p><p>            “Oh come on, you know what you're talking about," Owen said. "We're gonna need stars to get this place off the ground. Do any of those people have that kind of appeal?”</p><p>            TK frowned. “No…”</p><p>            Owen nodded. "Well, then I guess it's back to the drawing board."</p><p>            “Why do you want me helping you with this?” TK asked.</p><p>            “I told you, you know your stuff.” Owen frowned and looked at TK a little closer. “You don’t want a say in who your coworkers and future scenes partners might be?”</p><p>            “No, I guess I do…" TK sighed. "It just feels like this is something you could do by yourself, but you have me helping you to keep me busy… so I don’t fall off the wagon again or whatever…”</p><p>            “Hey.” Owen tossed the file he was looking at aside and walked over to sit next to TK, on a couch that was still covered in thick layers of plastic wrap. “I want your input because I trust you okay? And yeah, I’m telling you right now I’m probably going to be a little overprotective and watching you like a hawk for the foreseeable future, but you’re going to your meetings. You’re taking this seriously. This isn't me trying to keep you busy." Owen smiled. "I just like working with you." He wrapped his arm around TK's shoulders and squeezed. "I get it's going to be a little weird, me being your new boss. And I can't promise you I won't ever make a call based on your addiction. But I promise you-hey." Owen waited until he made sure TK was looking at him. “If I ever make that kind of call, I’ll tell you okay? And I’ll tell you why.”</p><p>            TK nodded mutely.</p><p>            “Alright then… good.” Owen smiled. “I’ve got one more question then…”</p><p>            TK looked up at his dad and frowned. “What?”</p><p>            “What in the world is OnlyFans?”</p><p>***</p><p>            “You sure about this dad?” TK asked again.</p><p>            "C'mon on you've seen her stuff. She's got a huge following on that OnlyStans thing." Owen said.</p><p>            “OnlyFans.” TK corrected him. “And I know she’s popular but doing private streams like that isn’t exactly the same as working with an actual studio.</p><p>            “Well, I'm sold," Tommy said. "I can't speak to her work, but she'd bring more diversity for sure. Marwani is a yes for me.”</p><p>            “Okay.” Owen smiled and flipped the file he was holding over into a new pile. “Marjan Marwani welcome to Lone Star.”</p><p>            Tommy made a note on her legal pad. “Who’s next?”</p><p>            TK passed new files to Tommy and Owen. “Paul Strickland.”</p><p>            “Really?” Tommy smiled. She pointed to Owen. “Isn’t he-“</p><p>            Owen nodded. “I fought for Sunset to hire him years ago and they said no. Now that I’m helping to run a studio I can get him from of a camera where he belongs.”</p><p>            “Okay.” Tommy nodded. “Paul Strickland. Nice to get a win there.”</p><p>            "And that leaves my last choice as Mateo Chavez," Owen said passing Tommy the last file he and TK had pulled. "The kids a dreamer, which will be great for your diversity plan, and looks-wise he's a perfect twunk.”</p><p>            Tommy chuckled. “I’m sorry a what?”</p><p>            “Twunk, it's like a twink but more muscular," TK explained. "It means he's got a baby face but big arms."</p><p>            “Well, you learn something new every day.” Tommy laughed. “Looks good to me.” She added Mateo’s file to a stack with the others.</p><p>            "That'll give us a solid small group of performers to start building a brand around I think," Owen said confidentially.</p><p>            Tommy nodded. “I’ll send contracts out first thing tomorrow morning. I imagine it will take a little time to get them all relocated here and set up though. You’ll have to figure how you want to launch things in the meantime.”</p><p>            “Oh, don’t worry.” Owen answered easily. “I’ve got a plan for that too…”</p><p>***</p><p>            TK adjusted the webcam and smiled. "There we go. Can everybody see me now?"</p><p>            The chat started to explode with positive feedback.</p><p>            "Great." TK picked up the laptop he was using to read the chat and flopped down onto one of the new beds they'd set up on the second floor of the Lone Star building. TK's dad didn't have any big sets built yet, but they had to start somewhere. In lieu of a director and a co-star, Owen had asked TK to launch a live stream they could ass as a regular video to the Lone Star site once it finished. His dad was off-site right now, and wouldn’t watch the video thankfully. As comfortable as Owen and TK both were with their chosen professions, they still tried to keep some barriers intact.</p><p>            “Okay guys,” TK smiled over at the camera and looked down at the chat again. “So, most of you probably already know I signed up with a new studio. Lone Star! It’s all brand new. My dad is actually going to help run it so that’s exciting. But before we get to the really fun stuff-“ TK wiggled his eyebrows. “I figured we could chat for a bit, and I can answer some of your guys’ questions. One of the new things Lone Star is going to be big on is being as real as possible, so lots of diversity in the performers, and really trying our best to be super authentic… so c’mon, ask me anything.”</p><p>            Questions began pouring into the chat, almost too fast for TK to see. Every time he would start to read one, more would pop up.</p><p>            "Whoa!" TK squinted down at the screen and scrolled up. "Okay, you guys have lots of questions. I'm gonna try my best to answer as many of these as I can as I see them but I’m sure I’m gonna miss some in the shuffle so if I’m sorry if I don’t get to your question. Okay so… first question… happy_kitty asks why I left Sunset…”</p><p>            TK sighed. He’d known this would be one of the first questions his fans would ask, but I’d didn’t make it any easier to answer. “So that one’s a little complicated. My boyfriend of almost a year and a half and I got in a big fight and he kind of threw my work in my face a little bit. Right when I was going to propose to him…"</p><p>            Sympathetic messages and more questions about the fight flooded the chat.</p><p>            "Thanks, guys," TK said as he read through the messages. "Yeah it turned out he’d been cheating on me, and then said what I did for my job was me cheating too. Even though he knew from even before we started dating what I did. I actually met him during part of my job at Sunset.”</p><p>            User after user in the chat started asking questions about TK’s ex, everything from wondering if he was another porn star with the studio, to what his name was. One person even asked where he lived, which was a little chilling.</p><p>            “So I'm not going to say his name here," TK said. "But I love that you guys all have my back. I will say it’s not any of the performers from the studio. You guys wouldn’t recognize him. Anyway though, so we had a bad break up and I made some bad choices and it just seemed like a good time for a fresh start you know?” TK really didn’t want to have to open about the drugs to his fans. He hoped they would understand, but he couldn’t be sure. “So when my dad said he was helping to start Lone Star here it seemed like a perfect fit.”</p><p>            TK chuckled when he saw the next question. "I don't actually know how the name Lone Star got picked. I think the head founder is from Texas, and I know actually that one of the performers he got to sign on is a Texan too." TK winked. "But you guys are just going to have to wait and see who that is."</p><p>            More questions started to fill up the screen, some of them were pretty interesting, but one from reyes_gun caught his eye. “What’s my favorite animal?” TK beamed down at the chat. “That’s actually a tough one. Let’s be real they’re all pretty great. Hmm. Well, I've had a dog for years who's the fluffiest and best boy around. But like I've also got a tattoo of a honey bee-“ TK tolled up the sleeve of his shirt to point to it, though some of his fans in chat already seemed to know what he was talking about. "-because they're amazing, and nature's little workers with pollination. I also really like tigers." TK smiled fondly. "When I was a kid my parents got me this stuffed tiger that I carried around everywhere. It got so worn my mom was having to sew pieces of it back together and restuff him…”</p><p>             “Alright next question…” TK looked down and grinned. “When did I first know I want to be a porn star? Hmm. You know I can’t remember ever like making a conscious choice about that, it was just something I kind of always wanted to do. And my parents were great about supporting me, even though my mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps instead.”</p><p>            TK scrolled through the comments looking for the next question. "Fantasy scene partners? Do you mean like if I could pick to do a scene with anybody who would it be?" Dozens of confirmation messages appeared in the chat. "Okay," TK considered it for a second, grinning slyly. "Well, I think I've got to say, Buck and Eddie. Over from 118 Entertainment. Those guys are both super hot and they seem like they’d be a lot of fun.”</p><p>            That prompted a lot of questions about Buck and Eddie, his fans wondering if TK knew them.</p><p>            "No, I don't. I said hi to them walking on the red carpet once and that was the biggest interaction I've ever had with them. Here's hoping though!"</p><p>            A couple of fans posted questions relating back to TK's mom and asking what it was she did for a living.</p><p>            “Oh, my mom's a lawyer." TK chuckled. "Just a little different from all this. You guys may have heard of her before, Gwyneth Morgan." Two of TK's fans wondered aloud in the chat whether he should really be telling people her name. "Oh trust me my mom doesn't mind. This isn't exactly the career path she wanted for me but she's totally supportive. An opposing counsel in one of her cases once tried to embarrass her in court by bringing up some of my videos, and she tore the guy apart. She won the case and in the end, I think sued that lawyer too and donated half of the winnings back to the studio."</p><p>            That got a lot of positive responses from the chat like TK knew it would. TK saw another new question pop up and cringed. “Offf- the most embarrassing or awkward thing a director has ever asked me to do? So this one is easy to answer, but it's not anything you guys have ever seen. I one time had a director who wanted to shoot a scene with me riding on a dildo- which sure right? No problem. But then he somehow got the idea it would hotter if he got one of those old ones my dad modeled for you know?" The name of the dildo TK was talking about flooded the chat. "Yeah exactly." TK laughed so that where was I drew the line. I love my dad and I love my job, but I don't love either enough to fuck myself on a dildo based on my dad's cock. That was just too much."</p><p>            That one seemed to actually split the viewers. Some of them were outraged and embarrassed on TK's behalf, and the other group was saying how hot they thought that would actually be. Naturally, that was already leading to the two sides starting to attack one another. "Hey, guys no need for that," TK said amicably. "Whatever anybody wants to fantasize about with me in the privacy of their own home is totally up to them. I don't mind that, I'm just not gonna personally act out those kinds of fantasies…"</p><p>            That calmed everyone down a little, but TK could tell the energy was still running high in chat. Time to dive in. TK moved one hand away from the laptop and ghosted it over the front of his jeans. "I think it's time to get to the good stuff here guys what do you think?"</p><p>            That really got the chat going, everything from fire emojis to more questions and requests. TK turned away from the laptop and focused in more on the camera. He stood up, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, tossing it down to the floor. "See?" TK smirked and turned his arm closer to the camera to give it a close-up of his tattoo. "Honeybee.” TK could hear the chat going wild behind him and laughed. “Oh, is that not the only thing you guys wanted to see?” TK stepped back so his whole body was in the frame again and started unzipping his jeans. When they were loose TK kicked his jeans off, leaving him in just a pair of tight, teal boxer briefs that TK knew from experience showed him off pretty well.</p><p>             TK did a slow one-hundred-and-eighty-degree turn, stopping with his ass facing the camera. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “What do you guys think huh? I’ve always liked this color.” He could hear the chat going wild again, although TK had a pretty good bet it wasn’t about the color of his underwear. He laughed. “Oh, do you think I should take these off too?" TK tugged his boxers down slowly, pulling the elastic down to rest just under the swell of his ass. TK shook his hips a little just to tease his fans. Then he turned back around.</p><p>            TK’s erection was incredibly obvious in the tight fabric of his boxers, but his underwear was still up in front, keeping trapped up against TK's body. TK hooked his thumbs into the elastic, perfectly in line with his Adonis belt, and wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. With a triumphant flourish, TK tugged his boxers down, making his cock spring up and slap into his stomach. TK sighed in happy relief, and jumped back onto the bed, stretching out across it. He glanced over at the chat and saw #strandcock was blowing up. TK reached down and gave his dick a few quick tugs.</p><p>            Even with a bit of a figurative firewall between TK and his work and his dad for both their sakes, TK was familiar with the hashtag. His dad had made a name for himself in the industry when he was just starting out thanks to the size of his dick, and after TK shot his first solo scene when he signed with Sunset the fans had been collectively thrilled to learn TK was similarly proportioned. #Strandcock had become a popular tag after that on all of TK’s videos and even a lot of his dad’s older ones.</p><p>            TK grabbed a bottle of lube he’d hidden from the camera earlier and slicked up his dick. He ran both his hands up and down the flushed skin of his cock, teasing the flared head and coaxing a shiny bead of precum out of the end of it. TK smiled back at the camera. "You know what? I think I've got something else for you guys too…" He turned around and started to rummage in the little bedside table. TK wasn't sure what all was inside of it, he hadn't put this room together, but TK thought there was a good chance he'd find what he was looking for. Worst case scenario he'd come up empty-handed but having let the viewers gawk at his ass for a bit as he bent over, looking.</p><p>            But, as it turned out, TK was successful. He fished a large silicone dildo out of the bottom drawer and held it up for the camera, waggling it back and forth a little. It wasn’t the biggest one TK had ever taken, but it would still give his viewers a good show. “I figure since I teased you guys a little with that dildo story earlier I should give you all a little something to think about…”</p><p>            TK coated the dildo with a healthy amount of lube and climbed back up onto the bed. He propped his head upon the pillows a little, and settled back, one hand lazily tracing his chest down to his cock while the other sneaked between his legs to get himself ready. TK started stroking his cock again as he fingered himself open. "You guys like this?" TK glanced over at the chat and chuckled. "Aww, I like you guys too…"</p><p>            TK lifted his leg up when he was ready, planting his right foot on the bed and giving the camera a better view of his hole. TK let his fingers slip out and slowly ran the head of the dildo around his rim instead. TK groaned a little, breathily. “Are you all as ready for this as I am?”</p><p>            When the chat started to fire off more messages TK eased the head of the dildo into his ass. He started slow, dragging it out and really letting the chat feel like they were the ones fucking TK, that it was their messages that were making him take the dildo. TK smiled, and hips jumped a little as the dildo hit home, rubbing against his prostate. TK groaned again and arched his hips showing off the base of the dildo sticking out of his ass, and milking another little spurt of precum out of his cock. “What do you guys think?”</p><p>            The chat was coming in too fast for TK to read it all now, but overall the messages seemed to boil down to two basic ideas. <em>More</em> and <em>Faster.</em> TK was happy to oblige. TK started rocking his hips, fucking his cock up into his hand and then pushing his ass back down onto the dildo. TK built up a steady rhythm, working himself over for his fans. TK closed his eyes for a minute, losing himself in the ecstasy, before quickly glancing back at the chat again.</p><p>            “Nipples huh?” TK chuckled and leaned closer to the laptop, switching over to that camera for a second. He let go of the dildo to reach up and pinch one of his nipples. “Like that?”</p><p>            <em>You should get them pierced.</em></p><p>TK laughed. “Well, I can’t promise that, but maybe I’ll get something more temporary but that loos good for a video later if you guys are into that.” The quick response from the chat seemed to pretty strongly indicate that yes, many of his fans would be interested in a video like that. TK filed that idea away for later. He set the laptop back down onto the bed and reached back for the dildo again.</p><p>            TK kept working himself over, stopping occasionally or adjusting so his fans could see another angle they wanted. TK would have to suggest putting more cameras in her to his dad. Maybe they could a bunch going all at once from different angles and viewers could toggle back and forth between them as they chose, to really make the viewer feel like they were right there in the room, experiencing all of the action. Huh, TK smiled to himself. Now that he was thinking about he could do some fun stuff with audience participation too probably. Sunset had been strict with a lot of its rules, but the perk of launching something new was that they’d get to make new rules too. TK could feel himself starting to get close, and he quickly focused back in on the chat.</p><p>            “You guys ready for the big finish? Huh?” TK grinned. “You guys want to see me cum?” TK’s voice hitched as the dildo slammed into his prostate again. It’d been a while since TK bottomed, and he was really feeling it. Alex had almost always wanted TK fucking him when they were together, and TK hadn’t minded, but boy had he missed this feeling. “Here it comes…”</p><p>            “UGGH!” TK’s eyes rolled back in his head as he rode the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. His cock fired off several big shots of cum, and TK could feel them splash down onto his chest. He kept stroking his cock, drawing things out as much as he could until it just became too much. His slick cock finally slipped from his grip and fell back into the pool of cum on his abs twitching valiantly.</p><p>            TK opened his eyes slowly and eased the dildo out of his ass. He smiled down over at the camera. “What do you guys think?” He asked a little breathlessly. “Not bad?”</p><p>            Chat was exploding with emojis and words of praise.</p><p>            “Mmm…” TK switched to the laptop camera again and lifted it up, slowly running it down his body to show off just how much TK had cum. TK could feel it starting to pool into rivulets, trickling down between the creases of his abs. TK smiled up at the camera. “Hope you guys all enjoyed that. I’m hoping to have more videos soon, with some of the other new stars here who I think you guys are going to love…” TK reached a hand down to his chest and scooped up some of his cum, using it to draw a star across his skin. He smiled cheekily up at the camera. “So make sure you guys keep checking out Lone Star Studios.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>The Kings of Gay Porn.</em> Carlos surreptitiously studied the article and the accompanying pictures on his phone. The blog was touting another huge success by 118 Studios and dressed up their two star performers. In one shot Eddie was shirtless and leaning back in a chair, a decorative crown slung over his head. Buck was kneeling in front of him suggestively, his hands on Eddie’s thighs, wrapped up in the tight leather of Eddie’s pants. A second picture had them both in harnesses and staring down the camera. Carlos felt himself flush a little. There was no denying the crazy chemistry the two of them had together. But there was another smaller headline further down the page that pulled Carlos’ attention. <em>Lone Star has Several: Meet the new studio's performers.</em> Carlos scrolled down, his finger hovering over the link.</p><p>            “Office Reyes!”</p><p>            Carlos practically jumped out of his seat. He fumbled his phone and wound up dropping it onto the pavement, thankful that he'd sprung for a decent case. Michelle grinned gleefully and set her lunch tray down across from Carlos’. Michelle laughed. “What’s got you so jumpy?”</p><p>            “Nothing!” Carlos reached down to grab his phone, but Michelle beat him to it.</p><p>            “Nothing huh?” Michelle grinned when she saw the screen. “And would nothing happen to be TK Strand?”</p><p>            Carlos flushed and snatched his phone back. He must have hit the link to the article about Lone Star Studios when he dropped it, because there, right at the top of Carlos' phone screen was a picture of TK taken from the live stream he’d done two nights ago. Carlos’ face heated up even more.</p><p>            "He's cute," Michelle smirked at Carlos as she started to unpack her lunch. “I can see why you like him. Did you see that show he did-“</p><p>            “Agg, come on-“ Carlos blanched. "I'm not talking about that with you. Boundaries.”</p><p>            “Fine. Didn’t stop you before though.” Michelle chuckled. “But if you’re going to get so embarrassed about it maybe you shouldn’t be reading up about him at work.”</p><p>            “I’m on a break…” Carlos said a little guiltily. But he did quickly close the page on his phone. Carlos picked up his fork and speared a piece of his leftovers. “How did you even know about TK’s show anyway?”</p><p>            “Please, with how much you were talking about him the other day?” Michelle cocked an eyebrow teasingly.</p><p>            And okay, Carlos might, <em>might</em>, be able to admit he’d been talking about TK a bit too much last week. Definitely too much for work, but Carlos and Michelle had been close friends for years, there wasn’t a lot about each other they didn’t know. Michelle had been telling Carlos he needed to get out and start dating again, it had been years since he’d really been seeing anyone, and somehow the idea of <em>seeing</em> had led to Carlos mentioning TK. The porn star he most certainly <em>wasn’t</em> unhealthily interested in, who'd made the sudden move to leave his old studio and join a new start-up his dad was running. At first, Carlos had been a little worried. After all, even with a dad like Owen Strand, joining a new unproven studio had to be a big risk, right? Carlos had been a little nervous that he’d see less of TK, or worst of all that the whole venture might fold. And he may have expressed some of those concerns to Michelle, because frankly who else was he going to talk to about his porn watching habits? Needless to say, after having seen TK’s show the other night Carlos was no longer worried. Still, Carlos grimaced. “Sorry…”</p><p>            "Don't be." Michelle snorted. "It was cute seeing you worked up over a guy again, even if this one is just your go-to porn star."</p><p>            Carlos rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks.”</p><p>            Michelle laughed. “I’m just saying I can see why you like him…” Michelle wiggled her eyebrows at Carlos.</p><p>            Carlos blushed an even deeper red.  “Are you saying you-uh-“ Carlos cleared his throat. "You watched him?"</p><p>            “Now who’s crossing boundaries?” Michelle grinned. “But if you really want to know-“</p><p>            “Nope!” Carlos shook his head quickly. “No- not at all.”</p><p>            Michelle chuckled. “You’re always so easy to get a rise out of.”</p><p>            Carlos groaned but didn't argue the point. "He’s actually gay in real life too you know…”</p><p>            “You may have mentioned that.” Michelle grinned. “Several times.” She shrugged. “Just because he plays for a different team doesn’t mean I can’t still enjoy the show.”</p><p>            Carlos shook his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he grabbed it, thankful for the break from Michelle’s ribbing. Carlos frowned when he read the message, and typed out a short reply.</p><p>            “What’s up?” Michelle asked. “Your captain cutting your lunch short again?”</p><p>            “Not this time.” Carlos smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. “My mom.”</p><p>            “Mm..” Michelle cooed. “I miss her. Tell her she and Gabriel need to come to visit again soon. How are they doing?”</p><p>            “Better.” Carlos sighed. “I don’t think they’re going to be traveling anytime soon though. They’re still working to get the house fixed up after that freak volcanic activity last year.” Carlos shook his head. “Nobody ever thought that was something you’d need to deal with down there, and insurance isn’t covering a lot of it…”</p><p>            Michelle paused, a forkful of salad halfway to her mouth. “But they’re managing okay right?”</p><p>            “Well enough.” Carlos shrugged. “I’ve been sending them some extra cash every month just until things get back to normal.” Carlos smiled. “Of course, my mom is insisting they’re going to pay me back every cent as soon as they can.”</p><p>            "I'm just impressed you managed to convince them to let you help out in the first place." Michelle eyed Carlos skeptically. "Just how did you pull that off?"</p><p>            Carlos smiled guiltily. “I may have told them I already got that promotion I’m up for…”</p><p>            “Carlos Reyes! Michelle smacked his arm playfully. “Lying to your parents! I’m in shock.”</p><p>            Carlos snorted. “It’s for their own good. There’s no way they would have taken it otherwise. Besides, am I really that much of a boy scout? I’ve lied before.”</p><p>            “Please.” Michelle grinned. “You’re one of the most honest people I know…” Her face got more serious. “How are you doing then? LA isn’t exactly cheap…”</p><p>            “Things are a little tight right now.” Carlos winced.  “But I’ll be fine when the promotion comes through. My captain said it should be any day now.”</p><p>            “Okay.” Michelle eyed Carlos carefully. "But if you need something-“</p><p>            "No way." Carlos shook his head quickly. "I love you for offering, but I'm not going to put  in a tough spot just to help me out of mine.”</p><p>            “Sweetheart I make more than you.” Michelle smiled and pointed to the patch on her shoulder. “Paramedic captain remember?”</p><p>            “Uh-huh.” Carlos leaned forward. “And you’re taking care of Iris, and paying for medication and therapy right until she gets back on her feet.”  It had taken a lot of coaxing, but Michelle and her mother had finally gotten off of the streets and properly diagnosed. Iris was slowly making progress and readjusting. She'd moved in with Michelle a few months ago.</p><p>            “363 H20,” Carlos’ police radio crackled. “This is Dispatch.”</p><p>            Carlos thumbed it on. “363 H20 here, go ahead Dispatch.”</p><p>            “363 H20, We’ve got a call about a possible break in two blocks from your location, are you free to respond?”</p><p>            Carlos hastily packed up his lunch. “We’ll be right there dispatch.”</p><p>            Michelle chuckled. “Better go pick up your partner.”</p><p>            Carlos nodded. “Sorry to cut things short. Catch you later.”</p><p>            “Sounds good.” Michelle took another bite of her salad. “Stay out there!”</p><p>            Carlos gave her a little mock salute and jogged back to his police cruiser.</p><p>***</p><p>            Carlos groaned, as he finally collapsed down into his desk chair back at the police precinct. It had been an exhausting day. Carlos and his partner had been running around nonstop since his truncated lunch with Michelle. The house they'd gotten called to about the possible break-in had been empty except for the homeowner. Carlos had spent the better part of an hour with them talking down and explaining the police would certainly be investigating the break-in. The owner had insisted on going through each room of his house with Carlos and making an enormous list of everything the burglar had taken. The house was a complete mess, and by Carlos' judgment had been that way even before someone had rifled through it looking for anything valuable, but the owner had insisted he knew each and everything that was missing. After that Carlos had gotten called to two back-to-back traffic accidents, though thankfully both of them had no fatalities- other than Carlos' patience at least. The first crash had been only been a single-car accident, a clearly drunk woman had run her car right into one of the big standing lights right off a highway exit, knocking it over and blocking traffic. The woman had then proceeded to argue with Carlos and his partner as they put her into handcuffs, and had topped it all off by throwing up all over Carlos’ shoes.</p><p>            Carlos had wiped them off as much as he could, and then he’d been forced to try and talk down the angry drivers who had gotten stuck behind the woman’s car while they waited for a local fire and recuse unit to make it to the scene to clear the road out. The second crash had been even worse. It had been a six-car pile-up right at one of the cities busiest intersections after a driver missed a light. All of the drivers had been out of their cars and arguing with each other when the police finally showed up, and Carlos and his partner had needed to call in back just to deal with them all. In the process of pulling all of the drivers and passengers apart, one of the angry motorists had wound up punching Carlos in the face. His left eye was still aching, and if Carlos’ reflection in his computer monitor was anything to judge by, he’d one hell of a black eye by tomorrow.</p><p>            And those had just been the highlights- or maybe more accurately the lowest points of his shift. Carlos still had hours of paperwork in front of him filing all of his reports and transcribing the extensive notes he’d had to take from the home invasion. Carlos’ boots still smelled vaguely of vomit, and a headache was pounding away at his skull. Carlos sighed heavily, and gingerly pressed the ice pack he’d picked up on the way to his desk against his eye. Typing one-handed would only make everything take longer, but the alternative seemed worse. Carlos winced a little as the cold hit his skin and opened up the programs he needed on his desktop. Carlos got to typing. He’d been at it for maybe an hour when another officer came up to his desk in the bullpen.</p><p>            The officer winced in sympathy when they caught sight of Carlos’ face. “Ouch. What happened to you?”</p><p>            “Angry driver…” Carlos said tiredly. “Did you need something?”</p><p>            The officer jerked his head back down the hall. “Captain wants to see you in her office.”</p><p>            Carlos smiled, in spite of his sore face. Finally, he might get some good news. “Thanks.” Carlos set his ice pack down carefully on his desk and made his way through the bullpen and down to the Captain’s office on the far end. The door was open, but the captain was reading something when Carlos got there, so Carlos knocked politely on the door frame.</p><p>            "You wanted to see me, sir?"</p><p>            “Carlos!” The captain looked up and smiled. Her face scrunched up in sympathy when she got a better look at him. “Rough shift?”</p><p>            “Nothing I couldn’t handle ma’am.”</p><p>            “Sit down.” The captain pointed to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. “It’s about your promotion.”</p><p>            Carlos’ face fell when he saw how serious his boss was. “What about it, Captain?”</p><p>            She winced, a kind matronly look on her face. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Carlos had always liked her. She was just as tough as a police captain needed to be, but she really cared about all of the officers under her command and was fiercely loyal to them. “I’m sorry Reyes…”</p><p>            Carlos felt his stomach drop precipitously.</p><p>            “Your promotion isn’t going to happen for a while.” His captain sighed. “The city is putting a freeze on all new promotions until it’s in a better place financially. I fought like hell to try and get you through before the cutoff, but they just weren’t having it.”</p><p>            Carlos nodded mutely. He’d been counting on the raise that came with the promotion to make up for the money he’d been sending down to his parents in Austin. Carlos had stretched himself pretty thin financially. The Captain has assured Carlos before that the promotion was a sure thing, and as cautious as he normally was, there was no way Carlos wouldn’t have helped out his parents… Carlos swallowed hard. He’d have to figure something else out to cover his bills until he got the raise. “I understand ma’am. Thank you for trying…”</p><p>            The captain nodded heavily. “I was able to get you first in line once things open back up again…”</p><p>            “But you don’t know when that will be.” Carlos could see it written all over his Captain’s face.</p><p>            She shook her head. “No. I’m very sorry Carlos.”</p><p>            Carlos forced himself to smile. It wasn’t his captain’s fault that the city was putting a hold on his promotion, and she clearly felt bad enough as it was. Carlos wasn’t going to let on how badly he could use that extra money right now. Carlos stood up slowly. "Thank you for letting me, sir. And for going to bat for me. I really appreciate it."</p><p>            His captain nodded. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t do more.”</p><p>            Carlos excused himself and made his way to his desk. His head was in a daze. Carlos would have to look over his bills when he got home and see if he could make things work. Carlos’ eye throbbed and he grimaced. Who was he kidding? Carlos already knew he’d need to find some kind of part-time supplemental job- especially if he wanted to keep sending money to his parents until the house was finished being fixed. <em>I’ll figure it out.</em> Carlos repeated it to himself like a mantra as he walked back to his desk. <em>I’ll figure it out</em>. He had to.</p><p>***</p><p>            It was almost midnight by the time Carlos finally got home. He’d made a solid dent in his paperwork, but he hadn’t been able to finish it all.  And the city certainly wasn’t giving out easy overtime when they were pinching pennies. Carlos would just have to finish it over lunch tomorrow, so he didn’t fall even further behind. Michelle would understand. Carlos tossed his bag down onto his couch when he stepped inside his apartment. His boots he pulled out and set aside. They still reeked even after Carlos had hosed them off in the locker room again. Carlos would have to wash them before he could wear them again. Luckily Carlos has a second pair he could wear, but they were showing their age.</p><p>            Carlos' face was still aching. He pulled a bottle of painkillers out of his pantry and dry swallowed two pills while he waited for his glass of water to fill up. Carlos took a couple of deep sips to rinse the pills down and headed over to the small table he'd rescued off a curb two streets over and that now served as his makeshift desk. It had been beaten to hell when Carlos first found it, but over the course of several days off Carlos had stripped off the flaking paint, sanded it, and then restrained it. There were still a few dings and divots in the old wood, but now it was actually one of the nicer pieces of furniture in Carlos’ apartment. Carlos flicked open his laptop and pulled up the spreadsheet he used to keep track of all his spending.</p><p>            It was about as bad as Carlos had thought. Without the money he’d been promised from his raise, Carlos was in the hole now that he’d sent a good chunk of his check down to his parents. But they needed it more than he did. They would never have asked, but hotels weren't cheap. And even with Carlos' dad's job as a Texas ranger, his parents wouldn't have been able to keep staying in a decent hotel while the house was fixed up without Carlos’ help. Carlos groaned and was just about to shut his computer down and head to bed when an alert pinged in his email. Carlos frowned and opened it up.</p><p>            A <em>New Video posted from Lone Star Studios!</em></p><p>Carlos read the cheery subject line of the email three times before he finally moved his mouse over to click the link. He'd subscribed to the new site when he first saw the news about the Strands. Maybe Carlos was old-fashioned for still actually paying for internet porn. It was true that anymore you could get almost anything for free online if you knew where to look, and from what Carlos had gathered even major porn studios usually had their videos pirated and posted for free within a couple of days unless they had really insane security. But to Carlos at least that didn't seem any different than stealing a book or a painting. If Carlos was going to well <em>enjoy </em>the work the studio and the performers put out, then he should pay for it the same way he would any other form of entertainment. Carlos quietly typed in his log-in information when the Lone Star website loaded up. Thanks to discreet billing this would at least never raise any red flags if a friend or one of his family members somehow spotted it on his credit card receipt. Carlos felt a little more guilty maintaining his subscription now that he knew just how strained his finances were, but it wasn’t like a couple extra bucks were going to make a dent in his bills. Besides, Carlos was reluctant to give up one of the few things he was buying for purely personal reasons.</p><p>            The title screen for the video loaded, and Carlos' mouth went suddenly dry. TK Strand was in the new video. Carlos hadn't known what to expect when he got the alert. Lone Star's latest video could just as easily have featured one of its other new performers, but instead, Carlos was staring down a picture of a grinning TK, and a baby-faced Hispanic model Carlos hadn’t seen before.</p><p>            “Hey everybody!” TK grinned at the camera and slung his arm around the other performer’s shoulders. “This is my new buddy Mateo.”</p><p>            "Hi, guys." Mateo waved cheerfully.</p><p>            “So, are you excited for your Lone Star debut Mateo?" Someone, probably the cameraman asked from off-screen.</p><p>            “Sure am.” Mateo grinned and leaned up to kiss TK. “TK here promised to show me all the ropes.”</p><p>            “Mmm." TK hummed in agreement and kissed Mateo back. TK steered them both back away from the camera, and the camera pulled away at the same time, revealing a large bed. TK made quick work of Mateo's shirt, tossing it down onto the ground. TK’s followed just a second later, exposing the lean, muscled planes of his back. Carlos’ hand drifted down to his belt buckle.</p><p>            TK pushed Mateo down onto the bed and pulled back to give the camera a better view of Mateo’s chest. Then TK reached down started to unzip Mateo’s jeans. Carlos bit his lip, and couldn’t resist joining in, easing his zipper down and flicking his jeans open. Carlos was already getting hard, and if the bulge in Mateo's briefs was any evidence he was just as excited by TK as Carlos was. TK balance on his knees over Mateo and shimmed his own jeans down, revealing a pair of bright teal boxer briefs that perfectly hugged his ass. Carlos groaned. The sight of TK's bubble butt packed into the tightly stretched material was mouthwatering, and somehow the offbeat color only made it better. It felt more personal somehow like Carlos was seeing TK's actual underwear and not some random pair a wardrobe assistant had stuck him in.</p><p>            Hooking his thumbs into either side of Mateo’s briefs, TK pulled them off in two swift tugs. Mateo’s dick slapped back into his abs, twitching in the open air. Carlos knew from other videos Mateo was smaller than TK, he was cute, and while he might not have been as much of Carlos’ type Carlos would bet he was still pretty popular with Lone Star’s fans. TK didn’t waste any time leaning down and swallowing Mateo to the hilt, drawing a surprised gasp from Mateo and shiver from Carlos. TK made deep-throating him look easy. Carlos didn't know if TK just didn't have a gag reflex or if he just had a lot of practice, but either made Carlos' cock jump. Carlos slipped one hand down into his boxers, stroking his cock in time with the bobbing of TK's head. The camera’s audio caught a particularly loud slurp as TK pulled off of Mateo’s cock a few minutes later, precum trailing from his lips. Carlos shuddered.</p><p>            “Let’s get you stretched out.” Carlos watched as TK slicked up his fingers with lube. TK splayed his other hand across one of Mateo's ass cheeks, holding him open, so the camera could watch when TK brought his fingers down to circle Mateo's hole.</p><p>            Mateo groaned as TK worked his first finger inside of him. Carlos’ attention was stolen away from TK prepping him though when Carlos noticed TK was slowly grinding himself down into the bed in time with his finger thrusts into Mateo. Carlos watched TK’s ass move and wished desperately that he would lose his underwear. Carlos <em>needed</em> to see that ass in action without anything in the way.</p><p>            His wish was granted just a few minutes later when TK eased his fingers out of Carlos and finally wiggled out of his boxers. Carlos’ hand squeezed his cock tighter. The camera shifted suddenly then, getting a close-up on the flared head of TK's cock as he lined it up with Mateo's stretched-out hole.</p><p>            TK grinned down at Mateo, and for half a second Carlos thought he saw the glint of something metallic in TK’s ear. Then the angle was shifting again, panning back down to Mateo.</p><p>            “I’m ready.” Mateo smiled back at TK, looking like a kid at Christmas, all enthusiastic and eager. “Fuck me TK.”</p><p>            TK didn’t wait to be told twice, and as Carlos and the camera watched, TK slid his long cock into Mateo inch by inch. Mateo let out a little ken of pleasure, and TK smirked, reaching down between them to stroke Mateo’s cock, which was already dribbling precum down onto Mateo’s stomach. “You like that?”</p><p>            Mateo nodded eagerly, and TK started to build up a steady rhythm with his thrusts. TK grunted a little, keeping up a steady stream of quiet comments, and Carlos let his eyes drift half-closed. If he focused just on the voice he could almost imagine it was him with the sexy man on his computer screen… although Carlos would have been more desperate to explore <em>TK</em>’s ass, to spread those muscled cheeks wide and made TK moan just like Mateo was…</p><p>            Someone cried out on camera, wrenching Carlos out of his fantasy. He focused back on the video just in time to see Mateo cum, spraying his load out all over his own chest. TK grinned and eased himself out of Mateo, cock still rock hard. Carlos sped up his own strokes as he watched TK walk up the bed further on his knees until his dick was pointing squarely at Mateo's face.</p><p>            "Do it," Mateo said breathlessly. "Cum on me TK."</p><p>            TK groaned, and the first volley of his cum blasted out across Mateo’s eye. That was all it took for Carlos, and a minute late he was orgasming himself, cumming inside his underwear like an idiot or an overeager teenager.</p><p>            TK’s infectious laughter had Carlos opening his eyes again, and tuning in to the last little bit of the video. “I got you good huh?”</p><p>            Mateo chuckled, and the camera panned across his face, highlighting the sheer volume of TK’s cum. As Carlos watched, TK reached down and swiped up some off of Mateo's forehead with his thumb. TK popped it into his mouth, licking his thumb clean. Carlos' dick twitched valiantly at that spicey visual, but Carlos wasn't seventeen anymore. Still, he filled the image away for later.</p><p>            “Welcome to Lone Star Mateo.”</p><p>            Carlos sighed. In a minute he would really need to go clean himself up, and tomorrow his search for a part-time job to supplement his police hours would have to begin in earnest. But for now, everything was okay. Carlos smiled to himself as the screen faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>